Play with Me
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Little Wyatt just wants to play with his Auntie Paige


**A/N:** One of my favorite little costumers at work inspired this. She really likes to play with me butt's hard when I have to wait tables because I don't want to fuss at her so she started circling me saying she had me. I thought this would be a perfect Wyatt ficlet featuring Paige since she's my second favorite. Oh, and as an added bonus: Chris is in here too because I heart Drew Fuller.

**Play with Me: **

By: LOSTrocker

Paige orbed into the manner just as Chris walked by. "Whoa, hey Paige." He greeted. Chris wasn't expecting her until much later. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly. "I left a file here and my boss is going to kill me if I don't get it back to him."

Chris laughed. "He can't kill you." He assured her. "I mean how many times have died and come back?"

Paige glared at him. "Lost count, and so not funny," she said and hit him for that as she walked into the den.

Paige found it where she thought she would. She sighed with relieve when she saw it on the coffee table. She made a mental note to be a little more careful next time.

Little Wyatt was also in the den. He was looking for something to entertain himself with since his big brother had more important things to do like worry their mom and aunts about demons. He really couldn't find anything and he was getting bored. Then he saw his Aunt Paige.

"Auntie Paige!" he cried out happily and ran over to her.

Paige jumped. She was so frantic about her file that she didn't see her nephew. She smiled at him. "Hey baby," she greeted.

Wyatt lifted up his arms and asked her: "Can you play with me?"

"I wish I could sweetie but I can't." she apologized. "You're Auntie Paige needs to get back to work or it's off with her head." Paige made a motion with her at her neck like an axe.

Wyatt laughed. "You're funny Auntie Paige."

"And you my dear nephew have an odd sense of humor." She made known. "I wonder where you got that from." Piper came to mind. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh man, I really got to jet. I'll see you when I get home." Paige went to orb out but Wyatt wouldn't let her.

"No!" he demanded. "Play!"

Without a warning to Paige he started to run around her. Paige rolled her eyes. "Wyatt, I really don't have time." Wyatt wouldn't let up. He kept on circling around her laughing. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

"I got you now." Wyatt warned her.

"Yeah, you got me." Paige played along.

"You can't escape!" Wyatt declared.

"Nope." She continued. Then she started to notice something. She started to feel heavy as though something was weighing her down. Paige went to move and found she couldn't. It was as if rope had been tied around her when Wyatt had none. "Wyatt!" she fussed. "What did you do?"

Wyatt laughed. Paige had no idea that he used his powers against her. He used a strong force field as robe to keep her here with him. While Wyatt thought it was funny Paige did not. She tried to budge again. It didn't work. "Gah!" she yelled in frustration. "Wyatt get me out of here!"

"I have you now!" Wyatt replied.

Paige knew she couldn't get out of here alone. She needed help. "A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Piper and Chris came running into the den. "What's going on in here?" Piper demanded.

"You're adorable little son has got me in some kind of force field!" Paige answered angrily. "I can't get out!" Paige moved to try to prove her point.

Chris tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. The sight before him was funny as hell. Piper hit him. "Hey, don't laugh at your aunt in a time like this." However, Piper was trying her hardest to contain her snickers.

Paige glared at them. "Oh, when I get out of here!" she warned them.

"You know we could always leave you like that." Chris warned her with a smirk. He just shook his head. "See, this is what I mean. I try to tell you that he's not as innocent as you guys think. You really have to be careful with him."

Piper put up her hand. She didn't want to hear another rant from Chris about Wyatt. It was all he ever did. He thought that they favored Wyatt over him. It just wasn't true. Piper and Leo were trying to prove otherwise but it was though he was blind to their affection.

Paige started to jump up and down to get their attention back on her. "Hello!" she shouted. "Help!"

Wyatt laughed some more. "All right, all right," Piper said going into mother hen mode. She grabbed Wyatt and picked him. "Wyatt, that wasn't very nice. You need to let you Aunt Paige go she can back to work. Then she'll play with you when she gets back."

Wyatt sighed. His entertainment was done it looked like. He didn't want to disobey his mom so with a wave of his little hands the force field he put around was let down. Paige felt like she could breath again. She went to move and was thankful this time when she could. Piper wasn't done with Wyatt just yet though. "What do you tell your Auntie Paige?"

"I'm sorry," Wyatt admitted with his head hung down.

"Aw," Paige couldn't resist that. "It's okay buddy." She lied but you really couldn't stay mad at that adorable little face for too long. "I will come home and play with you though."

Wyatt smiled at the sound of that. "Yay!" he clapped.

Paige turned Chris way. "Maybe this time you can tie Chris up."

Chris went to retort but before he could Paige orbed out with a smirk.

**End. **


End file.
